


Бонбон и бекон

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, F/M, Love, Married Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: – Сделаешь это – и сегодня вечером ты будешь спать на диване, Котик. И я уверена, что она разделит твою компанию.





	Бонбон и бекон

**Author's Note:**

> “Bonbon” - французское слово, в переводе "конфета".

**Бонбон и бекон**

  
  
Это был один из тех редких дней, когда Адриан и Маринетт могли провести время вместе в уютной атмосфере своего дома.  
  
Адриан сидел за кухонным столом и нарезал кусок вкусного бекона, а Маринетт готовила омлет в сковороде. Они готовили завтрак вместе, и их лица светились мягкими улыбками.  
  
Но внезапно эта уютная атмосфера улетучилась из-за мелодичного звука и игривых слов Агреста.  
  
Девушка оглянулась, чтобы узнать, что произошло, и застала очень милую сцену. Её котёнок прыгнул на стул рядом с Адрианом и обнял его руку, в которой он держал нож, своими пушистыми лапками. Котёнок смотрел на молодого человека чрезвычайно завораживающим взглядом своих больших янтарных глаз, в которых ясно читалось восхищение.  
  
— Ха-ха, ты хочешь бекон, Бонбон? — спросил хозяин дома, глядя на пушистика. Котёнок лишь мурлыкнул в ответ.  
  
— Нет, Бонбон! — Маринетт обернулась и неодобрительно посмотрела на домашнего питомца. — Сколько раз я говорила тебе не прыгать на стулья? И ты не будешь есть бекон! Это вредно для твоего здоровья!  
  
Но котёнок не обращал никакого внимания на слова своей хозяйки. Он продолжал демонстрировать свое обожание Адриану, осторожно и трепетно сжимая его ладонь в мягких лапках. На лице юноши появилась широкая улыбка, когда мягкая, серо-голубая головка потёрлась о костяшки его пальцев.  
  
— Ты слишком строга, моя Леди, — заметил Агрест, взглянув на свою жену. — Только посмотри, какая она симпатичная! Бонбон хочет немного бекона, верно, Бонбон? — он с энтузиазмом обратился к котёнку и получил в ответ заискивающее «мяу».  
  
— Бонбон, иди сюда! Ты — моя кошка, и ты должна слушать свою мамочку! — предупреждающе сказала Маринетт и раздраженно нахмурилась. Но следующие слова Адриана стали последней каплей даже для её ангельского терпения.  
  
— Но она любит папу больше, чем свою причудливую мамочку, потому что папочка даст ей столько бекона, сколько она захочет, — с этими надменными словами он собирался положить маленький кусочек мяса в рот кошке, когда холодный голос героини Парижа разрезал мимолётную тишину.  
  
— Сделаешь это — и сегодня вечером ты будешь спать на диване, Котик. И я уверена, что она составит твою компанию.  
  
К великому разочарованию самой Бонбон, его рука остановилась на полпути.  
  
— Ты же не серьёзно, моя Леди?! Это просто маленький кусочек бекона… — недоверчиво проговорил Адриан. Его жена была слишком жестока, угрожая заставить его спать на неудобном диване.  
  
— Она Шартрез, а Шартрезы должны питаться кормом супер-премиум класса, — молодая женщина окинула мужа триумфальным взглядом и скрестила руки на груди, закрывая тем самым изображение божьей коровки на фартуке.  
  
— Да? Тогда почему Алья подарила тебе такую супер-породистую кошку на День рождения? — Адриан не сдавался. Он вопросительно выгнул бровь и, к своему удивлению, увидел, что его прекрасная жена покраснела, как много лет назад.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, почему она выбрала именно эту породу, но Алья и Нино хотят, чтобы мы узнали, что значит быть ответственными за детей. Они действительно хотят, чтобы мы стали родителями… точно так же, как и они.  
  
Услышав это, мягкая улыбка коснулась губ молодого человека. Адриан встал с кухонного диванчика и подошёл к своей Леди, поймав её в свои сильные и теплые объятия.  
  
— Не волнуйся, рано или поздно мы станем родителями. Прошёл всего год со дня нашей свадьбы.  
  
— Я знаю, но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему я не могу забеременеть. Мы оба абсолютно здоровы, но мы всё ещё не можем…  
  
— Успокойся, любимая, — сказал блондин тихим голосом, успокаивающе поглаживая Маринетт по спине. — Не думай об этом слишком много. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю. Нужное время ещё не пришло. Но до этого момента мы должны научиться правильно воспитывать нашу кошку и стать для нее хорошими родителями.  
  
Маринетт хихикнула ему в плечо, услышав последнее замечание.  
  
— Ты слишком популярен у женщин, месье Агрест. Даже Бонбон не может сопротивляться твоему шарму.  
  
— Хе-хе, я ведь её папочка. Это нормально для неё — быть немного избалованной, — усмехнулся он в ответ точно так же, как делал всегда, находясь под маской Кота Нуара. Чуть отстранившись, он ласково взглянул на супругу.  
  
— Да, да… — игриво произнесла она, закатывая глаза, но в следующий момент Адриан атаковал её губки страстным поцелуем.  
  
— Я думаю, что должен говорить тебе это чаще, чтобы ты всегда знала и помнила, что ты — единственная женщина, которая имеет право слышать это…  
  
Он проницательно посмотрел в её синие глаза и с обожанием сказал:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Маринетт...  
  
Услышав самые прекрасные на свете слова, её лицо засветилось от счастья.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Котёнок, — прошептала она ему на ушко и мягко обняла за плечи.  
  
Но такие прекрасные мгновенья не могут длиться вечно. Когда молодая Леди открыла глаза, она стала свидетельницей ужасной сцены.  
  
Её любимая кошка сидела на столе и ела бекон, который Адриан успел нарезать и положить на тарелку несколько минут назад.  
  
Агрест почувствовал, как напряглась его жена и поспешил выяснить, в чём дело. Когда он отпустил Маринетт и обернулся, его глаза расширились от ужаса.  
  
Громкое и строгое «БОНБОН!», одновременно выкрикнутое молодой супружеской парой, разнеслось по всему дому.


End file.
